


Rx: Foreplay

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: "Would it be too on the nose to suggest we play doctor, Doctor?"





	Rx: Foreplay

  
Natasha runs her fingers up Bruce's forearm, watching his skin prickle in her wake. 

"Would it be too on the nose to suggest we play doctor, Doctor?" 

Bruce blushes, which is cute as hell. "I'm not, um, I'm not sure what that would entail," he says. 

This is his subtle way of asking her to talk dirty, and she's fine with that. "Well, first I'd have to take _aaaaaall_ my clothes off. Then I'd have to sit still while you examine _every inch_ of my body…"

Bruce takes a shaky breath. "I … let me just get my stethoscope…" 

Natasha grins.  



End file.
